


Sun Yellow Pom-Poms, Hiding Your Smile

by aplethoraofthings



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Cheerleading Uniforms, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/pseuds/aplethoraofthings
Summary: Indeed, it was the Emperor himself bounding over to see him, holding sun-yellow pom-poms and wearing...Wearing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post this before the event started but school exists. in fact i should be doing chemistry homework right now.
> 
> inspired by: http://in0my0u.tumblr.com/post/150304984278/keito-voice-i-give-up

“Wa-ta-ru!”

Wataru paused in the tying of his ponytail to the direction of Eichi’s voice. Indeed, it was The Emperor himself bounding over to see him, holding sun-yellow pom-poms and wearing…

Wearing…

“Eichi!?”

Eichi hides his laugh behind the pom-poms, though it still clear in the way his eyes crinkle. The sun shines bright down on to his pale blonde hair, smooth stomach and soft thighs. His smooth stomach and soft thighs, which are exposed by a loose fitting navy crop top and a matching sinfully short skirt. Really, the ensemble looks like a version of the school’s cheerleading uniform more at home on the shelves of a sleazy halloween store rather than The Emperor, His Majesty, Eichi Tenshouin, but who is he to tell The Emperor what to wear? 

“Does it suit me? I was worried that it wouldn’t fit quite right, but it’s actually quite comfortable!”

“...Is it now? Well, it’s good that you are keeping cool in this sort of weather, would you not be more comfortable indoors?”

“Bah, you sound a bit like Keito when you say things like that, you know?”

Wataru presses a hand to his chest, eyes going wide.

“To compare me to my rival in such a way…! Is it such a crime to care for your wellbeing?”

Wataru’s ponytail shifts to wind itself around his neck, a self-made noose. 

“If it has been outlawed, then there is no choice but for me to atone with my life!” Wataru prepares to bend his knees, which would then release something that would hide his heartbeat as he held his breath-but is assaulted by glittery pom-poms before that. 

“Wataru, stop that! I can’t have you dying on me for something so simple!”

Wataru ‘s hair flops back as he pushes the pom-poms out of his face. The cheap plastic stings quite a bit actually, those things might be more dangerous than the skirt- no, no, the skirt is definitely the danger. 

“How merciful! It seems I have been granted life for another day!” Wataru stretches out his arms, then snaps the string keeping his birds contained. They burst forth from his “palms”, but his real arms he had tucked into his shirt when he had lifted them up. He watches fondly as they go off into the sky, then bring his “arms” back down, pulling his own back out. Eichi turned back to him after watching his birds for a short while longer, an equally fond smile on his face. 

“You’re always so interesting, my Wataru.”

“‘My Wataru’? Am I not the world’s very own Wataru Hibiki? However, your term of endearment is...flattering nonetheless.” Is he blushing? He’s probably blushing. And speaking so plainly, what a mess. Ah, he really should practice his control more, if Eichi calling him that is going to become a standard thing. No matter that, he should change the topic before this subject grows old.

“So, if I may be so bold to ask, why are dressed in that...fashion?”

Eichi turns to the side and strikes a simple pose, back arched in the most alluring of mannars, watching the movement of Wataru’s eyes with obvious intensity.

“Cute, isn’t it? Since Keito wouldn’t let me participate in any of the actual festivities, I made a little side project. The other tea club members and I will be cheering on both sides of this year’s Sports Fes.”

He pauses, then adds with a wink, “I might cheer you on a little bit more, though.” 

Wataru takes a knee in front of Eichi, slipping the pom-pom he’s holding into one of his pockets so that he can take Eichi’s cold hand in his. Looking up into wide, blue eyes, he presses a kiss to the back of Eichi’s hand, watching a faint blush spread across his cheeks. 

“If I am to be hHis Majesty’s chosen warrior, then I shall put forth all of my effort to secure victory in your name.”

The look on Eichi’s face is a sight he’d love to see forever: giddy, flustered, a touch embarrassed, but still retaining his regalness and grace, head still tilted down as Wataru gets to his feet. He hears Eichi chuckle again under his breath as he slips the pom-pom back into Eichi’s hand. 

“You spoil me so much, Wataru. Anyways, you’ve distracted me long enough. Come on, we should be back in time if we go now.” 

Eichi takes Wataru’s hand in his and starts off in the direction he came. His fingers are again, so cold, even though it’s so warm out. Soft, too, unlike Wataru’s, which are rough from practicing and perfecting every one of his tricks. He considers indulging himself by rubbing his thumb over Eichi’s knuckles, to map more of these lithe hands that have changed the stagnant way of life this academy once was. 

Or maybe it was just to keep his eyes from earning him the nickname of “Masked Pervert” for an entirely different reason. It’s not like he has any sense of shame anymore, but the menace known as embarrassment still exists, and the day he loses that much control over his body will be the day he dies. 

“‘Back in time’? Does Your Majesty have plans before the Sports Fes?”

Eichi huffs out that quiet laugh of his and gives Wataru’s hand a squeeze. They’ve gone quite a bit away from where the day’s activities are starting to be set up, but Eichi still pulls him along. They’re heading for a building, that has a function, probably, but if he’s been here 3 years and can’t remember it, it’s not important. 

“I’m a cheerleader aren’t I? I’m here to motivate you!”

He’s has a hunch about where this might be going, but he shouldn’t be so arrogant about things pertaining to Eichi. Besides, if he doesn't have a guess, then it’s all the better that it’s a surprise, right?

“By giving a surprise? Keeping me guessing to the last second? So kind, Eichi.”

Eichi turns to face him, slightly confused but mostly bemused. Their steps slow, and the brick of the building passes by in corner of Wataru’s eye. 

“A surprise? You’re too perceptive to miss something like this, so is this your innocence betraying you?”

“Such a direct insult?”

Eichi laughs again as they round the corner, and then Wataru is pressed between warm stone and a warmer Emperor, who is pressing kisses along his neck. Slow, open mouthed kisses with just the barest scrape of teeth against skin to draw subtle gasps out of Wataru. The pom-poms fall forgotten to tamped earth, freeing Eichi’s hands to sneak up his shirt and in between his thighs. Wataru responds in kind, One hand to guide Eichi to meet his lips, the other to slide under that damn miniskirt. Outer thigh, inner thigh, and-

“Ah!”

Eichi gasps against his mouth, and Wataru can basically feel him throb against the thin panties. Which is why it’s a bit of a surprise to his desire-addled (but still sharp) mind when his hand is shoved away. Fear blooms cold in the pit of his stomach, but his face betrays nothing. 

“Something wrong, Eichi?”

“You’re too distracting for your own good.”

Wataru’s hides his shaky sigh of relief with a breathy laugh,moving away from those inviting lips to place a kiss on Eichi’s cheek. 

“Is that such a bad thing, Your Majesty?”

“I suppose being fashionably late isn’t the worst thing.”

“Oh?”

Eichi sinks down onto his knees, dragging his hand down Wataru’s front, over the quickened beat of Wataru’s heart and the toned plane of his stomach to rest on his waistband. Wataru’s hips press up when Eichi pulls his other hand away, only for a second, but enough to make Eichi smirk in triumph. Pants and underwear get pulled down to his ankles, and he is laid mostly bare before The Emperor. With no clothes in the way Eichi is able to take him fully in hand, setting a slow rhythm that Wataru rocks into. Lilac eyes going lidded, it is through a hazy gaze that he sees Eichi briefly palm himself over the skirt, a soft moan sliding out of shiny, parted lips. Wataru finds that he really doesn’t think he needs anymore than this; Eichi disheveled and eager before him, moaning as he comes undone by his own hand. Eichi seems has other plans though, as he, clearly reluctant, moves his hand from the bulge in his skirt to a pocket the slit to pull out a condom. 

Wataru also finds that he needs to learn how to defy the laws of physics, as there is no way that skirt should have pockets.

Eichi takes his hand off of him, making Wataru bite the inside of his lip to stifle a whine. The condom gets rolled on, and Eichi licks his lips, blue eyes lust darkened, but still shining with eagerness. The giggle that he gets when his cock throbs at the sight only sends heat running down his spine. Thankfully, he wastes no more time teasing Wataru, opening his mouth wide.

“Oh…” Wataru sighs, letting his eyes slide shut as Eichi’s mouth, slick and hot, closes around the head of his cock. Trembling hands find their way down to pet silky soft hair as Eichi starts to bob his head, massaging whatever he can’t take with his hand. Wataru’s breathing grows labored, fighting the need to moan at every time Eichi sucks around him, or gasp at the press of his tongue on the sensitive spot beneath the head. He can’t help but wonder if Eichi has given up denying himself and slipped a hand down to stroke himself, if the eagerness in his eyes meant that he was already leaking onto his lithe, shaking fingers and the skirt-

Wataru tilts his head back against the warm stone with a suprisingly quiet moan, hips making small little twitches as carnal desires and self control wage war within him. 

He know which one will win, but the battle is all part of the fun. 

Eichi seems to catch on that he’s getting close and pushes his hips back with both hands-then takes him all the way down. Wataru groans, the tightness in his stomach only coiling more and more with each breath he takes, tiny noises bubbling up out of him with every twitch of his hips. Faster, faster, and faster still, until he feels like he’s about to snap, until it’s just too much-

Eichi name falls as a moan from his lips, body shuddering once as his knees bend, bliss overtaking him. Thankfully, Eichi pulls off of him and out from under his twitching fingers, relaxing his grip to let Wataru rock into open air. It’s over just as quickly, though, leaving him panting softly, blinking to get his eyes to focus again.

If Wataru’s being honest, he doesn’t feel motivated to do more than fly them away in his balloon to do something similar til the sun goes down, but they’re expected to be at Sports Fes, how unfortunate.

Now able to see, he falls to his knees in front of Eichi, who is still panting. To be frank, he looks like a mess, tear tracks on his cheeks and drool running down his chin. Despite that, he doesn’t seem to care, skirt pulled up and panties pulled down to rut against his own hand. He looks so desperate too, brows knitted and squirming every time his thumb smears pre-cum over the head, like he’s right on the edge but can’t quite fall over. Wataru pulls him closer, until his lips are by Eichi’s ear, hand hovering by Eichi’s own.

“May I?” 

Wataru’s voice is low, husky, and still a tad breathless; his breath warm against the shell of Eichi’s ear. Apparently, the suggestion is all it takes, because at those words Eichi whimpers against his shoulder, body going tense and trembling. Wataru flicks his wrist, making a small pack of wipes and a pack of tissues appear in his hand. Eichi slumps when Wataru draws back to take off the condom and pull his pants back up, looking more fit for a nap than anything else, but he’s the left hand, not the right one. Pulling out a wipe, he starts cleaning Eichi up.

“You don’t have to baby me...I can clean myself up.”

“Ah, but it is faster this way, no?”

“So is this your Yuzuru impression?”

They both laugh at that as they get to their feet, Wataru slipping the trash into the disposal pouch in his shirt. 

“Are you sure you’re in a condition to do this, Eichi?”

“It’s no worse than after a live, though my knees do hurt more. Come, let’s go, it sounds like things will be starting soon.”

Wataru takes Eichi’s hand in his, pulling him back the way they’d come. 

How selfish would it be, to ask for some of this kind of encouragement again?


End file.
